User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Not posting tomorrow
I've got a chores catch up day, so blog posts tomorrow are today. I've mentioned time and time again, that engloids are not as bad as everyone makes them out to be, but I'm beginning to wonder what the fandom expects. Lets say someone made a engloid that was BETTER then anything Japan made... Just imagine it... What would happen? It would still not get anywhere. People want the Japanese Vocaloids still and I'm not sure why they want them and only them; in Japanese. Even if Miku turns out to be the worst Engloid vocaloid voicebank, currently Sonika holds that title, people will still buy. It goes back to my ex-boyfriend, Miku was "the best" Vocaloid to him, to the point where he told me I didn't know what I was talking about when I said she wasn't... Oh... I really felt sheepish then, do I tell him that I was into Vocaloid before him? Do I tell him I got Lola a year after she was released before there was a Vocaloid craze, or that I simply say nothing. He knew I had got hold of Big Al. But you know, looking over peoples' anaylsising of Miku you start realising, Miku voice though is easy to use is actually quite low in the standards... She isn't the worst... The Kagamine's are worst then she is. But she isn't the lowest quality, so what caught the imagination and made her popular? Timing, memes and the right backing. Firstly, establish the image, add Nico Nico Douga a relatively "new" site opening the doors for Indy music makers for the first time in a major way... Plus a more popular group, Super cell, to make some major titles. Add a spice of Internet Memes to secure her place in memories. Open Piapro to encourage a fandom... Then exploit the hell out of her in eevry way possible... Personnelly, I hate Kei's drawin style... I compare Kei's Lily to the one on the website and note the one on the websites much better overall. And Kei is boring to me, everything is the "same old same old". I complained Miku's pose is unnatural and arkward already this year, Kei doesn't know preportions anyway. Got the job done and there is better art out there anyway of Miku. From a woman's point of view I don't find the CV series cute or anyuway pretty, then again Gumi's boxart is "yuck". Then again, I'm a woman who is matured and not that mindset or one who is attracted to girls anyway, I'm also past the age of being interested in teens and don't care about attraction anymore after my ex-boyfriend told me not to talk to him - "starting now". Its hard for me to judge the boxarts overall but right now the Kagamine Appends is the most eye catching. Back to the engloids though... I was reading a old Vocaloid topic on the Escapist magazine and why I thought I'd mention the blog entry is the first place. It was a biased stereotype "Engloids are ****" post. Its fustrating, because as I said, I think even if they produce the best english voicebank in the world its never going to be regarded as better then the Japanese Vocaloids... I'd be more focused and content but I'm feeling like I've fought long and hard to try and tell people that, you know, english isn't as bad as everyone thinks it is... And its pointless. Anime fans in particular don't seem to value the language they speak, even if its not English... Thats kinda sad. When you look at Japanese, honestly, its rated as one of the hardest to learn in the world for a reason... And English has a lot more words and can go further. I remember we had a long talk a number of years back between me and some anime fans asking why random english made it into Japanese. You REALLY can't do much with the Japanese language, its sort of just there. :-/ The English language was EASY to exploit the hell out of, plus with the sudden interest in Japanese culture in America, easy to catch the easy of youtr most important marketable neighbour. I'm not going to say its superior to Japanese, only that saying you wish the world spoke Japanese, its more of a sign of ignorance to the words you speak... I hate using this term, but a lot of people view another culture as more exotict then their own, even when the world views their language as more exotict then you do. I honestly can't teach someone too stubborn to listen about their language though, I gave up when I was an anime fan just exmplaining the differences between Japanese and English words, before I knew phonetics. Actually, the Phonetic knowledge that I know now gives me a headache! Also, while we're on the subject of cultural divide and basideness and all that, I'd like to mention cartoons Vs Anime. I had a very interest conversation with someone on VO forums before it went down... Are western cartoons really that bad? No, there have been some really good ones over the years. Blue, Child of the Earth is one of my favourites, back in the day of the early 90s it FINALLY reached TV (late, it was made in the 80s). Its the one cartoon I wish would come back. It had a introduction that felt so Pulp Fictionay... Wheeled Warrios... He-man got old... So did She-ra... Ulyeses (I think thats how you spell, actually the irony was this one is half Japanese). The 80s had a good TV show on every five months. It went wrong with shows like The Simpsons, Ren and Stimpy, etc. Once you let these "cheap" entertainment on, all the glory of the 80s cartoons was forgotten. In many cases, I do note the studios saw their show pulled or overspelt their budget anyway. But its sad... Really sad. I miss the 80s-90s cartoons. and honestly, they WERE able to compete with anime some of them, but their long since been dated. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eveig2pMdLQ - original language http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bcf2Q_XUgnQ - English version. I do note, I'd LOVE to hear a Vocaloid sing that introduction... I tried, but I can't make any of my Vocaloids sing it. So sad... If theres one song I'd be happy over, this is it. It sort of would really put me in my happy place. T_T I did it again, I went off topic. I had more show intros to show, but the French versions kept coming up. Yuck... You know for most of these, the english version was better, though in some cases, though with due respects, when the French versions got it right, they were bloody good at it, I can't express it in any other way. ^_^' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/About Vocaloid